The Sickness
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Flaky is helping Flippy to recover from his many "bad habitats" from the war, but more harm seems to behalf her than normal. Why does she keep coming back? Love, or another, deeper reason? Flippy struggles with her protection and his own personal desires.


**Anyway, this story is a bit dark and creepy, but it has a happy ending… well maybe not. I truthfully don't know *Wink, wink*. The songs used for the story quotes may offend some viewers. You've been warned. "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed will be quoted a few times.**

THE SICKNESS

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

Nur für mich bist du am Leben  
Ich steck dir Orden ins Gesicht  
Du bist mir ganz und gar ergeben  
Du liebst mich denn ich lieb dich nicht

(You're only alive for me

I poke medals into your face  
You are utterly devoted to me  
You love me because I don't love you)

-_Ich Tu Dir Weh _by Rammstein

* * *

PROLOGUE: NO PAIN, NO GAIN

Can you feel that?

Ah, shit

-_Down With the Sickness _by Disturbed

_So maybe I'm not what I think I am. Whatever it is that drives me towards this creature is something more powerful than I can stop. I am utterly under his control. He has me… But what about Flaky? Can she hold a place inside me? Is it perhaps the pain he causes me that makes me love him? And is it the pain he can cause that makes him love me? He is the bane of my existence, but I cannot help but seek him out whenever I am lonely. And he always finds me, where ever it is that he hides…_

_

* * *

_

"You've been hurting yourself again." Flaky said; her voice filled with a mixture of emotions, all on the mellower and sad side. "Why Flippy?"

The green bear only shrugged and his black eye quivered. He was shaking and dirty after last nights events. He could not recall them but he'd been where he'd wanted to be. Had he hurt himself? He never could remember. But that's the only conclusion that he could draw. He usually didn't talk for the first few hours after he woke up. His stomach was usually churning, which made the pain inflicted to it even worse. And he just didn't feel like he had a voice box. Nothing seemed to escape his dry cords except dust.

"Do you need a bath?" Flaky asked.

Somehow, it didn't seem to be his sense of humor that drove his actions, but the feelings he already had. His head felt as though his skin was tightening around his skull as he smiled and his eyes shone in away that Flaky could recognize. She blushed and punched his shoulder lightly where there were not any bruises.

"I'm not cleaning you there." She said.

His smiled just widened and he nodded. She helped him up and took him into the bathroom. Starting the water, and helping him remove his jacket, she stood beside him as he sat on the toilet, waiting for the water to fill the tub. Once it did, she helped him in and began cleaning his body. Her paws were very soft and felt good on his wounds, even though they stung and felt the dull pain of bruising. She was blushing as she did this, and eventually ended up half straddling him as she cleaned his shoulders.

"Oops," She said. "Forgot to remove your beret."

She lifted it off his head gently and gasped a little. But Flippy didn't notice this. The water seemed to boil around his waist as unexplainable anger spit fire inside his soul. He thought Evil was coming out, and he almost wanted to let the animal out, but kept him in control for Flaky's sake. As she washed him, she sat back a little, still only inches about his body with her own and he began thinking to himself how beautiful she was. His thoughts were like a crowd.

_I can't believe she's doing this for me._

_Damn, this is hot!_

_Man, I'm such a pervert. _

_Wow, she's got soft paws._

_Too bad she wouldn't give a full body._

_She's so respectful._

_Now's the time to make a move! Show her how you feel!_

The last thought seemed to hold logic in it, though the others all had a small place in his very tiny arousal. He slowly reached up and stopped her paws where they were on his chest and placed his lips against hers. They were soft and warm, and needy. But not needy in away that she knew. Her body was shaking and she was hard to steady, but she didn't pull back.

But something came out of Flippy, without warning. It attacked without warning, and before he knew it, the bath water had run completely red (contrary to its early red tint with his blood). He looked down at Flaky and as he stared at the crumpled body he had just torn apart, he somehow felt good. Something inside of him needed to abuse… and he couldn't remember what it was. But he did remember the awesome feeling of flesh between his fingers.

* * *

_ I can't let him do this to me anymore. I need to help him get rid of his evil side so that I can be with him. But look at yourself… why is he choosing me? I know I'm only considering him because he seems to like me. Under normal circumstances, I would be too afraid of his rages to think about any other part of him (oh that sounded kind dirty… gotta smack myself for that one). _

_ But he's the only one who would consider me. Everyone else hates me except for him. Of course I'm friends with Cuddles but that's about it. Even though I've lived here for a year, I've never really acquainted myself with anyone, meeting these two boys was an accident, though I'm not repentant. But something tells me I don't know all there is to know about this. I have a habitat of judging these kinds of things before they've even begun. Perhaps I'm pushing it and it was a mistake? Either way, perhaps I love him. And what of that mark on his forehead...? I swear I've seen it before.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Please review.**


End file.
